Their New World
by Raven Ki-Lin
Summary: Taking place following my After His World Stopped & When Her World Didn't Stop, almost a year has passed since the eclipse.  Cain and DG continue to learn about each other and work to rebuild the Outer Zone that they now rule.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I had originally planned on this being as long as my first two World stories. However, I'm finding that the plot I have blocked out is not developing the way the first two did. Therefore, I have decided to divide the plot into several shorter stories. So here is the last official World story. The other stories will follow as stand alones. I cannot give you a time schedule, but I hope you enjoy them as they come along.

**Title:** **Their New World**  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary: **Taking place following my After His World Stopped & When Her World Didn't Stop, almost a year has passed since the eclipse. Cain and DG continue to learn about each other and work to rebuild the Outer Zone that they now rule.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 1**

Cain handed his horse to a stable hand and hurried into the back door of the palace.

"Hello, Rebecca," he greeted the Head Cook as he entered the royal palace kitchen.

"Now how do you do it?" she responded.

"Do what?"

"You've been gone a week and you show up 15 ticks after I take bread out of the oven."

With a smile she handed him a thick, buttered slice.

"Thanks, Cook. Are you privy to the palace gossip today?" he asked as he took a big bite.

"DG should be in the front garden. Today's the graduation day for the Tin Men."

"That's right." He dropped a kiss on the cheek rosy from the oven heat. "Something special for first meal tomorrow?"

"And I suppose you want it served in your suite."

He grinned at her.

"Get out of here! I've got work to do," she ordered.

"Will you ask someone to take my gear upstairs?" He put his gear down on the floor by the back door.

"Don't I always?"

With a chuckle, he moved through the palace to the audience balcony off the throne room.

Looking out on the garden, his first instinct was to rush down to protect DG. Fifty strangers stood in the formal gardens. He knew the row of men standing in front of her was the graduates from the Tin Man Academy. The rest were their family and friends. He knew his son would never let anyone within the palace enclosure that had not been carefully screened. But he never liked his wife exposed to people he hadn't personally cleared.

His eyes swept the garden but he did not see DG. On a platform that had been erected for the ceremony Cain spotted two of the few men he knew from his days with the Tin Men. The Head of the Tin Man Academy, Matt Decker, called out a name. The young man from the end of the row marched onto the platform. He stopped in front of the Chief of the Tin Men, Zachary Beckett. Becker handed the man a certificate and then took a half step backwards.

The Queen of the Outer Zone stepped from between the two large men and up to the young graduate. She smiled and reached up to pin a Tin Man badge on his chest. She was fumbling slightly as she chatted with the cadet.

Cain smiled. He knew that DG could pin his badge on his shirt one handed in the blink of the eye. Her feigned awkwardness gave her a chance to spend a few moments talking to the young man. He knew she had done the same thing with every one of these new officers, allowing each one to spend a special moment with the young, beautiful queen they had just sworn to serve with their lives.

Cain watched in amazement as DG completed her duties. This elegant and graceful woman bore little resemblance to the immature, impulsive woman-child that had come into his life just one year ago next week. His lips curled into another smile as he remembered his first glimpse of her. After all that time locked in the iron suit, he thought he had finally lost his mind. He had stared in amazement when he had seen her charging into the center of what she thought was a squad of Longcoats with nothing but a stick for defense.

Below, as the graduation ceremony concluded, DG strolled into the palace between Beckett and Decker. Cain hurried from the throne room into the entrance way.

"Can't I leave for a week without you two making moves on my wife?" Cain called as soon as the trio came through the entrance.

"Cain!"

DG's face lit up with pleasure as she ran across the floor so she could throw herself into Cain's arms.

He hugged her tightly, lifting her off the floor as he swung her around. This was his DG. She had been so young when they had met. He had known she would change as she matured. But he prayed their delight in each other would never diminish.

His hand wrapped in her hair as he tilted her face so he could kiss her.

Someone cleared his throat. Reluctantly Cain released DG. He turned to see his son standing at the foot of the stairs. He broke into a smile.

"Son! It's good to see you," he crossed to Jeb.

The two men hugged each other.

"How was the trip?" Jeb asked.

"Let's get Glitch and then he'll only have to tell us once," DG interrupted.

"Sure," Jeb agreed.

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

A footman had been sent to find Glitch as they all moved into DG's office. While they waited, Jeb had told Cain what had been happening around the palace and in the Army while he had been gone. As Consort of the Realms, Cain was in charge of all military and security issues. He answered only to the Queen herself.

Jeb, Decker and Beckett sat in chairs around the small table. DG had taken Cain's hand and led him to the couch so they could sit side by side. As the men talked, she held her husband's hand tightly. Periodically, her fingertips would stroke his arm. During the briefing, his eyes kept returning to gaze into her eyes.

After a few minutes, there was a tap on the door and then Glitch entered the room. Reluctantly, DG released her hold on Cain as he moved over to the table with the other men.

"Let's get the bad news out of the way first," he informed them. "There isn't a sign of Zero anywhere," he scowled.

The other men made various faces of frustration. DG sighed. She rose from the couch and moved to stand behind Cain. She placed her hands on his shoulders. One of his hands came up to pat her hand.

"So what's the good news?" Beckett asked.

"It would appear that every single being in the Outer Zone is coming to Central City for the anniversary of the eclipse. Your new Tin Men are going to get broken in real fast."

Everyone chuckled.

"How are the plans coming?" Cain inquired.

"We chose to table this subject due to its ability to cause the Queen to have a stroke," DG told him, humor and frustration battling for controlling emotion.

Cain looked at Jeb who gave a humorous twist of his mouth and a short nod.

"I saw that," DG told him.

Now Jeb beamed openly.

"And now that the Consort has returned, you can … what do you call it? … vent to him," Jeb told her.

Everyone laughed. Unconsciously, DG stroked Cain's hair, warming the hearts of the battle hardened men that attended her.

"What about the real purpose of your trip?" Jeb asked.

"I met with the Northern Ice Guild like they requested," Cain told them. He looked up at DG. "They're really pissed about you allowing the Eastern Guild mining rights to that newly discovered pocket of minerals."

"Did you explain that we don't even know what we're going to find there?" Glitch asked. "And the Munchkins are much better suited for a wide variety of mining procedures."

Cain nodded. "Yeah, I told them the whole spiel you gave me."

Glitch looked a little miffed. "Spiel?"

Cain gave him a crooked grin. He sighed and looked back at DG.

"They're willing to wait but depending on what's discovered, they want the right to renegotiate their claims."

"I assume you agreed to that," she stated.

He nodded. She patted his shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough," she said. "Glitch, will you prepare a report for the Ministers?"

"Of course. I'll see they get it tomorrow."

She nodded. Her fingertips had strayed to Cain's cheek. Jeb smiled indulgently.

"I don't know about you guys," he said to the rest of the table, "I feel completely unneeded at this moment."

Cain and DG had been looking at each other again. With smiles, they turned to their advisors.

"Father, you really need to time your arrival for after business hours," Jeb stated standing up.

Laughing, the other men rose from the table. A few parting sentences regarding upcoming issues and soon the royal couple were alone for the first time since Cain had entered the palace.

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

After their few brief moments alone in her office, their duties had kept them apart the rest of the day. As the suns began to set, Cain had retired to their suite while DG had final meal with her parents.

She had been unpleasantly surprised that her mother had invited members of various eclipse celebration committees to join them. She had tried to be gracious to the people who had been invited. She knew they had no knowledge that she and Cain had been apart for a week. With rising anger, DG knew that Lavender did.

Two hours after final meal, a footman had knocked on the door of the dining hall. Bowing he brought DG a message.

"Is there a problem?" Ahamo asked easily, quickly guessing the nature of the missive.

DG looked up.

"If you'll excuse me," she said.

"We still have to make a few decisions about the eclipse celebration," Lavender stated tentatively. "Perhaps you can stay a bit longer?"

"I'm really not prepared to make final decisions since I didn't know we were going to be having this meeting," DG stated.

Her parents did not miss her tone of displeasure but it was so subtle the others did not perceive it.

"Thank you all for your thoughts," DG continued. "The Queen Mother will be notifying you tomorrow of these final choices. Thank you all for your hard work. Now I'm needed elsewhere."

She stood up. Everyone rose to their feet.

Murmurs of "Your Majesty," followed her as she left the room.

She was steaming by the time she reached her suite.

"You didn't have to rush," Cain told her coming out of the bedroom.

He had obviously cleaned up and was wearing only a pair of loose, baggy sleep pants. A bathrobe hung open exposing his muscular chest.

"I was just a little concerned that you were so late," he went on. "You could've just sent a message. What took so …"

His voice trailed off as he finally caught her mood. Her expressive mouth contorted into shapes.

"Why don't you just get out of those clothes and take a long hot bath?" he suggested with a slight smirk. "You want me to run the water?"

She looked at him blankly, blinked twice and then shook her head. Her mouth twisted in answer to his amusement.

"Just give me a few minutes by myself." She stopped and kissed his cheek as she headed for the bathroom. "And thanks for the rescue. Next time I'm that late coming back from Lavender, send the messenger sooner."

She heard him chuckle as she left the room.

As first moon rose, DG emerged from the bathroom and looked around for Cain.

"In here, Sweetheart," he called from the sitting room. "I've lit the fire."

She came out of the bedroom. Cain cocked an eyebrow. She smiled and turned around slowly so he could see the floor-length black lace night gown she was wearing. He moved over to her and swept her into his arms.

"Now this was worth coming home for," he murmured as he pressed his lips into the curve of her neck.

"I'm glad you like it," she told him. "The royal seamstress was scandalized. I don't think she's recovered yet."

Her tone was flat instead of the humor he would have expected by her words. He pulled back and looked at her.

"What's been going on?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He looked at her a long moment.

"I'd think you'd know by now that you can't lie to a Tin Man."

She sighed. Taking his hand, she moved over to the couch. They sat down and she cuddled against his side.

"I thought you'd be excited about the celebrations for the anniversary of the eclipse," he stated.

"I am," she said flatly.

He hugged her.

"That doesn't sound very excited. It couldn't be your event planner, could it?"

She banged her forehead into his shoulder. "I'm thinking of exiling my mother to the Otherside for 15 years."

He chuckled. "Well, it's not as if your family hasn't tried that with trouble makers before. And personally, I'm very happy with the outcome." He kissed her hair. "And if you do that, she might get some of your jokes when she gets back."

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

DG's first instinct had been to have a very simple, low key memorial ceremony to celebrate the first anniversary of the eclipse. But it soon became evident that the entire Outer Zone was determined to turn the day into a national festival.

While Lavender constantly insisted that the Queen must lead her people, DG was determined to take the mood of her people into consideration before she made any ruling. When she realized how important this day was to the Ozians, she agreed to set her personal feelings aside and make it an official holiday.

Since she had made the decision, DG and Lavender had spent a portion of every day in some form of argument.

The morning after her tension-filled final meal with her parents, DG had requested that her mother come to the Queen's office first thing in the morning. Her temper had not improved overnight, even with Cain's attempts to distract her. The fact that Lavender sent back word that she would not be available for two hours had not helped DG's disposition.

When Lavender finally entered the office, she arrived with three footmen carrying items. DG was silent as her mother directed the footmen to set up the various displays and samples. Lavender turned to face her.

"I believe these will …"

DG held up her hand to stop Lavender from speaking. She looked over at the footmen as they stood along the wall.

"Philip, James, Marcus, thank you. I won't keep you from your duties. Please return at the end of the day to remove these items."

The two women were quiet as the men left.

"You should not address staff by their first names," Lavender told her.

"You shouldn't be wasting the staff's time with this kind of production. The holiday is barely two weeks away. We aren't adding anything to the schedule."

"There must be some adjustments to the program," Lavender insisted.

"Like what?" DG sighed.

"There is currently no point in the schedule where my release is being remembered. Also, you do not have your father's name on the list for the medal awards."

"That's because Ahamo is not being awarded a medal."

"But his contribution must be recognized."

DG looked at her mother for a long moment. "The Ministers stated that if Ahamo is awarded a medal for his part in the eclipse, they'd recommend that he be tried for treason for his actions after the eclipse. Cain and I have decided not to test their determination to carry out the threat. Even if we don't act on the recommendation, it'll just make sure that everyone in the Zone knows what happened … if there was anyone who missed it the first time around."

Lavender looked stunned as she sank to a chair.

"But you are the Queen. You don't allow your Ministers to dictate your actions," Lavender stated.

"I am the Queen," DG emphasized, "and I'll do what I consider to be best for the O.Z. It's too soon to be dragging all of this up again. This year Ahamo will not be honored. In fact, the schedule is set. There's not going to be any more changes. If you'll help with the things that are planned, I'd appreciate it. If you feel that you can't, let Az know so she can get someone else to handle your duties."

The two women stared at each other for a long time. Finally, holding herself very erect, Lavender rose to her feet. She curtseyed to DG.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Lavender mumbled before she left the room.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Their New World  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary: ** Taking place following my After His World Stopped & When Her World Didn't Stop, almost a year has passed since the eclipse. Cain and DG continue to learn about each other and work to rebuild the Outer Zone that they now rule.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 2**

DG laughed as she danced, the torch lights reflecting merrily in her eyes. Cain had been nervous about her being exposed in Central City Square but she had insisted that she was going to the dance being held the evening of the holiday. When she had first entered the square with her Protection Detail squad there had been a momentary hush over the crowd.

Then DG had walked onto the band stand.

"I am very happy to see so many of you celebrating the first anniversary of the Battle of the Eclipse," she told the people who had stopped dancing to listen to her. "I hope you've enjoyed the activities today. I'm honored by how many of you have chosen to acknowledge the victory we had over the witch one year ago today."

There was a burst of applause and cheering.

She smiled. "I didn't make a long speech during the formal ceremonies and I won't waste your time doing that now during the informal events. I'm simply here to dance with my husband."

The cheering and calls of encouragement were even louder as she took the hand Cain offered to help her down from the platform. The band began to play. Everyone stood back as he took her in his arms. They smiled at each other and then began to move.

There were shouts of approval and applause as other couples joined the dance. She could feel him starting to relax as they began a third dance. She was laughing and her eyes were sparkling.

Unconsciously, his mouth twisted into a smile at the happiness showing in her face. Lost in their own moment, he kissed her gently. They broke apart, laughing again at the roar of approval that came from the other dancers.

"Kiss your own wives," Cain called out good natured and then chuckled when he saw many men taking his advice.

The song ended. Everyone stopped moving waiting for the next one. But instead of music, there was a loud explosion as the first of the fireworks painted the night sky.

DG and Cain settled on the ground with the city citizens. She sat between his legs, leaning back against his chest, his arms around her as they watched the pyrotechnic display Glitch had been working on for weeks.

"I've never seen anything like that," Cain murmured as they finally ended to heavy applause from the crowd. "Ol' Zipperhead really outdid himself."

"Didn't he?" she agreed, beaming as he helped her to her feet.

His arm around her shoulders, he started back to the palace. She slipped her arm around his waist and pressed tight against him. They walked in silence for several minutes.

"Are you happy, Cain?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her but she was watching the pavement beneath their feet.

"DG, look at me," he ordered tenderly.

She lifted her eyes to gaze into his. They were a few feet from the walls of the palace. Cain signaled for the Protection Detail to go ahead, leaving him alone with DG in the dark street.

"Why? Have I done something to make you think I'm not?" he asked her softly.

She shook her head. "No," she answered slowly. "You've just been awfully pensive today."

He kissed her temple as they continued walking.

"That's all it is, Kiddo, just reflections … not so much this last year as what went before."

She snuggled her head against his shoulder.

"Everything was beautiful, wasn't it?" Azkadellia asked as DG and Cain walked through a gateway into one of the gardens.

Az and Glitch were still sitting on a bench where they had watched the fireworks. DG went over to Glitch and hugged him tightly.

"The fireworks were perfect!" DG told him. "Thank you so much."

"Were they?" he asked anxiously.

"He was nervous they wouldn't look like what you described from the Otherside," Az told her.

"They were exactly what I had in mind." DG grinned wickedly. "I can't wait to see what you do for next year."

"Next year?" he gulped.

DG patted the top of his head.

"Next year," she affirmed with a smile. "Night, Az," she dropped a kiss on her sister's cheek.

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

Pounding on the door of the royal suite jerked Cain and DG awake just before rise of second moon. Grabbing his gun, Cain slipped on a pair of pants and padded to the door.

"Who is it?" he demanded.

He glanced into the bedroom and saw DG hurrying into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Father! I need to talk to you," Jeb's voice sounded.

Cain jerked the door open.

"Where's the Queen?" Jeb demanded as he entered.

Four body guards entered behind him.

"Getting dressed,' Cain told him.

"I need to put these men on the balcony," Jeb replied.

With a brief nod, Cain went to confirm the door to the bathroom/dressing area was closed. He motioned the men to follow him into the bedroom. Jeb turned to Cain as soon as he had the men posted. Before they could speak, DG came out of the dressing area.

"What's happening?" she demanded.

"I need to move you two. I'm going to put you in Father's old room."

Only one person would cause Jeb to be so cautious. Anger rumbled in Cain's chest.

"Where is he?" the Consort demanded.

"If I knew where the hell Zero was," Jeb snarled in answer, "I'd arrest his ass instead of moving you people all over the palace in the dead of night. All we know for sure is that he sneaked into the city during the celebrations. Can we go?"

"Are you set up in your office or the war room?"

"The war room."

Cain started out of the room. Jeb grabbed his arm and pulled him back so they faced each other.

"I have a reliable confirmation that Zero is here in Central City. He knows this palace as well as any of us do. I have no idea where he is at this moment. Do you honestly think for a minute that I'm going to leave the Queen with anyone but you? Do _you_ really want to trust anyone else with her safety?"

Cain looked murderous but he gave a sharp jerk on his head in agreement.

"Either you both go to your old room or you both come with me," Jeb stated.

Hesitation flicked in Cain's eyes.

"We'll come to the war room," DG answered levelly.

Jeb gave her a brief nod of her head.

"Change of plans," Jeb called to the men on the balcony. "Two of you stay here. Two of you come with me."

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

"My family?" DG asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Moved. Safe," Jeb replied.

"Are there enough sober guards to defend this place?" Cain asked.

"Yes. We had intelligence Zero'd been spotted coming this way. We have a full compliment tonight but the reinforcements might be a little shaky."

Cain let out a grunt as acknowledgement.

"There's not a single man who won't be able to do his duty if called upon," DG stated.

Jeb nodded. "You're probably right."

"Beckett will have Tin Men you can call upon," Cain added.

"Get me a map of the city," DG ordered as they entered the war room.

The officers snapped to attention.

"Back to what you were doing," she ordered gently.

An aide unrolled a large map of Central City on the main table. DG took a deep breath. A silver aura glowed gently around her. She moved her hand in the air above the map.

"Find him," she told herself. "Find the poison in my realm."

The power of the O.Z. claimed DG. It flashed brightly, flaring into a brilliant silver radiance.

"This man has tried to destroy us too often. He must be stopped," DG snarled in the strange, resonance she took on when the full power of the O.Z. inhabited her. "He is here," she stated pointing to a specific location on the edge of the Sin District. "We order you to arrest him. He is to be brought before us. His life will not be spared again."

The men bowed to her. Jeb gave detailed instructions to the officers he sent out into the field.

Slowly the halo diminished. Cain put an arm around DG and took her to a chair to sit down.

"I want to go with the men," Jeb told them.

Cain nodded. "You're right. You should go." There was a long pause and then he added, "I'll stay here."

Jeb gave his father a smile, knowing how that choice was the exact opposite of what the older man was burning to actually do.

"Go," Cain stated, a touch of humor confirming that he knew what his son was thinking.

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

DG was as mad as Jeb had ever seen her. She stomped around the war room, bursts of silver rays shooting off her as she fumed at the officers who stood in front of her.

"I told you exactly where to go," she was speaking through clinched teeth. "I ordered you to arrest him. How did he get away?"

"We believe he had help," Jeb told her.

She spun around to stare at him.

"Do you expect me to believe that citizens of this city are helping Zero?" she demanded.

"No," he answered firmly. "We're sure he has no supporters in the capital city. But not everyone inside the city walls, every minute of the day are citizens."

She made another lap in front of the officers, panting slightly.

"Let it go," Cain told her softly.

She stopped to stare at him. Her full power flared again.

"He will harm our Consort. He will injure our people. He will hurt our sister."

"He'll kill you!" Cain exploded. "Don't you think that's enough of a reason for me to tear this Zone apart looking for him?"

"Majesty. Consort."

Their formal titles coming from Jeb made them both sigh and turn back to their officers. DG's shoulders slumped as the silver shimmered and disappeared. Cain put an arm around her shoulders.

"It's time for first sun. Let's go get a couple more hours sleep," Cain suggested. "We've lost him. We won't find him now."

Jeb nodded. "But I think we scared him off whatever he was going to attempt."

DG moved her hand over the city map and nodded.

"Yeah, I think he's gone," she agreed.

Cain led her out of the room. At the doorway, she turned back.

"Finding Zero is going to be your top priority from this point forward," she told Jeb.

Jeb bowed low to his Queen.

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

Tunray and Raw stood in front of DG's desk. She looked at the Papay and viewer sadly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Majestically, Tunray bowed his head low. She sighed. She had a feeling that as soon as the anniversary of the eclipse had been celebrated there would be several people leaving. She just had not expected Tunray to be one of them.

"Alright. I can't order you to stay but …"

She smiled sadly as Tunray raised his eyes to her again.

"Thinks DG doing good job," Raw explained. "Knows DG will protect Papay. Not needed here now. With Fields healed needed at home."

"I'll miss you," she said, her voice heavy.

Impulsively, DG moved around the desk. She knelt in front of Tunray and put her arms around his neck. Raw chuckled as Tunray stiffened. DG pulled back to look at Raw.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked Raw. She turned back to the Papay leader. "I didn't mean to offend you."

Tunray's head moved forward to rest on her shoulder.

"Surprised Tunray," Raw explained. "Never heard of human hugging Papay."

She put her arms around Tunray's neck again. They nuzzled their heads against each other for a long moment. Reluctantly, she pulled back but stayed at his eye level.

"You've been a great help in stabilizing the Zone," she told him earnestly. "Are all the Papay leaving Central City?"

Tunray shook his head.

"War pack will stay with Army," Raw explained. "Not needed in Fields. Tunray thinks they need to stay here now."

Getting to her feet, she nodded. "I appreciate that. Raw, can you locate a viewer who will serve as their translator?"

"Raw do," he assured her.

She shook her head. "I can't afford for you to be spending that much time with the Army. We need to find someone else. Is that okay with you, Tunray?"

The Papay leader bowed his head again. With a deep sigh, DG went back behind her desk and returned to her chair. As always, her expressive eyes showed her emotions.

"Hard for DG, but good for Tunray," Ran told her.

"I know," she admitted. She smiled, "but it's _very_ hard for DG."

She sighed again, less emotionally and nodded her head.

"Go in peace and thank you," DG said formally to her only Papay friend. "You'll be welcomed to our council any time you want to return. If you have concerns, send someone to me. Any representative of the Papay will always be welcome in Central City."

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

Cain looked up as a rider wearing royal livery came towards the tower. His brow furrowed. He had been checking on the modifications being done to the witch's former headquarters and was preparing to leave for Central City later in the day. He wondered why a messenger had been sent – one that was pushing the horse to extremes. He was more surprised when he recognized the rider.

"Marietta? What's wrong?"

Cain held the reigns of his wife's lady-in-waiting's horse. The daughter of the leader of the Western Guild, Marietta now served as DG's official secretary. She had one other talent: she was an expert horsewoman.

"You are needed at the palace," she announced.

"I'm leaving in a little bit. I'll be there before first moon rise."

She reached out and took hold of his forearm.

"Now!"

"What happened? Did something happen to DG?" he demanded.

"DG will be okay, but she needs you immediately. Don't wait. Take a vehicle. I'll bring your horse and your gear."

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

The first sun was just setting as Cain surged up the stairs of the palace in Central City. The entire palace seemed extremely quiet. He ran to his suite. The doors were standing open. Ice pierced his heart when he saw tears on the cheeks of DG's body guards as they stood in the hallway. With growing dread, he rushed into his bedroom.

DG was lying on the bed, unmoving.

"DG?" he asked tentatively.

There was no response. He moved to sit on the bed, reaching out to caress her unnaturally pale cheek.

"Kiddo?"

Her head twitched the tiniest bit. Other than that there was no response. Tenderly he picked her up in his arms.

"Cain!"

He turned to see Azkadellia coming into the suite, closing the bedroom door behind her.

"I'm sorry … I had to leave a few minutes," she explained.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice strangled into a hoarse whisper.

Az sat on the bed. She reached out to stroke her sister's hair as Cain held her tightly against his chest.

"She's alright."

"She's unconscious!" he exclaimed.

"Sedated," she corrected.

"Why? What happened?"

Az stared into his eyes. Tears fell gently down her cheeks.

"She was so excited. It was going to be her anniversary present to you."

"Az!"

The older princess put a hand to Cain's cheek, forcing his gaze away from his wife's face, so he was looking into Az' eyes.

"She was pregnant. She's lost the baby. They had to sedate her because she was so upset."

She watched as understanding followed by despair flickered through Cain's expressive eyes. He blinked, causing a tear to escape down his face. He looked down at DG again. Another tear splashed onto her face. Cain tenderly wiped it away.

"She's okay?" he asked.

"Yes, the healers say she'll be fine physically," Az assured him. She patted his shoulder. "And now that you're here, I'm sure she'll …"

They looked at each other, tears flowing freely. Az stood up. She removed Cain's hat and set it on the bedside table. She kissed the top of his head. One of his hands reached out to grasp one of hers. They were quiet for a while.

Finally, Az sighed.

"I'll sit with DG. Why don't you go get cleaned up?" she suggested.

He nodded. With extreme care, he laid DG back on bed.

"Wy … s'rry …" DG murmured in her drugged sleep.

He caressed her hair, bent over to kiss her forehead and then stood up. He blinked away his tears, sighing deeply.

"I assume everyone in the palace knows," he stated flatly.

"Probably," Az answered.

"We need to release a statement. This isn't something that should be the subject of gossip."

"Glitch and Mother have been working on it. They should have something for you to look at soon."

He nodded.

"Wyatt."

His eyes had drifted back to DG. They snapped up look at Az. She had never called him by his first name.

"Go," she pushed him gently toward the bathroom. "She's going to need you beside her when she wakes up. The rest of us will take care of everything else tonight."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Their New World  
**Characters/Pairings:** DG/Cain, rest of the cast, O/Cs  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** Adult content. Smut  
**Summary: ** Taking place following my After His World Stopped & When Her World Didn't Stop, almost a year has passed since the eclipse. Cain and DG continue to learn about each other and work to rebuild the Outer Zone that they now rule.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything, anyone or anyplace.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, breakfast for the royal family was served in the Royal Suite. Everyone was picking at their food when the bedroom door opened. With Cain's arm tightly around her waist, DG entered. Lavender and Jeb quickly moved from the couch so there would be room for the royal couple to sit side-by-side.

Cain lowered DG to the seat and then turned to get her breakfast from the serving trays that had been set next to the fireplace. He smiled. Rebecca had sent up all of DG's favorite foods. He put some Papay fruit and a pastry on a plate and took it to DG along with a cup of coffee.

She smiled sadly at him in thanks. Her eyes were red and swollen. Her cheeks were blotched from where she had mourned with her husband during the night. Now she ate quietly, withdrawn into herself, barely acknowledging comments from her family.

After Cain had fixed his plate, he sat beside DG and ate while Jeb and Glitch reported the issues that needed immediate attention. After deciding how to cancel the celebration that had been scheduled for the royal couples' anniversary, talk had turned to other time sensitive issues.

"There's just one last thing," Jeb said finally. "The flowers."

Cain looked at him. "What flowers?"

"People have been bringing flowers to the palace since last night," Az answered.

Cain shrugged. "So?'

"They're starting to affect traffic," Jeb informed him.

"What?" Cain asked.

Az touched her sister's hand.

"You should see it," she encouraged.

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

After first meal and after the family had left, DG's senior lady-in-waiting come into the suite.

"Do you need something, Carolynne?" Cain asked.

"No. I've come to help DG get cleaned up."

DG looked surprised. "Where's Betsy?"

In the past six months, Carolynne had ceased serving DG as a maid and had become a true lady-in-waiting. She served as an advisor and helped Az manage the staffs of the three royal palaces. Beckett's young daughter had become DG's new personal maid.

"You don't need her flightiness this morning. I've come to help you myself," the older woman announced.

Tears welled in DG's eyes. She stood up and hugged Carolynne tightly. Carolynne looked at Cain over DG's shoulder.

"You go take care of some of the things you need to do. I'll be here for a while. Then you can come back and take DG to see the flowers."

"Yes, ma'am," Cain told her with a grin.

Cain and Carolynne had formed a close relationship based on their mutual love of DG from the first morning Carolynne had worked for the then princess. It had only become tighter in the year since.

The two women released each other. Cain kissed DG gently. He stared into her eyes and ran a fingertip along her cheek.

"You send someone for me if you need me … if you _want_ me … before I get back."

His cool blue eyes told her he was serious. She nodded and kissed him again. She took hold of Carolynne's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll be fine," she assured him.

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

Cain and DG stood on the balcony looking out over the garden. His arms were around her as she stood in front of him.

"It's amazing," she gasped.

The entire garden had been covered with flowers that her citizens had brought quietly to the palace since they had learned of the Queen's loss. She could see that the flowers flooded out of the garden gate and threatened to overrun the street.

"We wanted you to see them before we started clearing them away," Cain told her

"Not all of them."

"No, not all of them. And we'll bring some into the palace. Would you like some in our suite?"

"Yes, please." She studied the scene before her. "Are there notes? It looks like paper out there."

"Notes, cards, letters …" he answered.

"You'll …"

"Every piece of paper will be saved," he assured her. "Marietta started organizing it the minute she got back."

DG nodded.

A couple was passing by the palace and noticed the Queen and the Consort. They stopped in front of the gate. They bowed solemnly before moving along their business.

Cain heard DG sob softly.

"The people are amazing," she managed.

He turned her around and smiled down at her.

"They love their Queen … almost as much as I do."

DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C – DG&C

Cain sat on the bed watching as the first sun sent light playing over DG's features. He sighed softly, her beauty literally taking his breath away. One year ago they had been refugees, running to the Western Guild.

He had honestly questioned whether they would still be alive this long. In his wildest imagination, he would have never believed they would be in the situation he found himself in on this lovely morning.

DG had worked harder than he had thought possible. She had seen that all hostile parties throughout the O.Z. had worked out peace terms. That had actually been fairly easy because almost everyone in the Zone had united to help her overthrow her mother.

After taking the throne, DG had reorganized the government. It wasn't a democracy, the kind of government she said she came from. But there was a new Council of Ministers. The old council had been made up of pompous asses who had been more worried about their status than the advice they gave the Crown.

The new council was made up of representatives from all over the Realms. Even the faeries had eventually sent someone. What made the council so different was that the Queen listened to their advice. DG honestly cared so much for her people that she refused to make decisions until she had investigated all the ramifications of her choices. He truly believed that there had not been a more caring queen since the early days of the monarchy.

Her love and care was returned ten-fold to her from her people. He had never heard of a queen who was so popular with all the diverse groups that made up the Outer Zone.

Except some of the former palace employees. His lips curved in a gentle smile. The centuries old … what had she called it? … pomp and circumstance of the palace was gone. All three residences now ran like efficient households. There was a slight formality that was necessary to maintain the appearance of a monarchy. But there was no unnecessary ceremony just for the sake of ritual.

In her sleep, DG rolled closer to Cain as he sat reminiscing. His eyes misted. But the one thing she had sincerely wanted had been taken away from her a few weeks ago.

Since she had been thrown into a travel storm and dumped alone, confused and ill-prepared back into a homeland she could not remember, DG had been able to adjust to everything that had happened to her. The loss of her baby had been the only thing that had laid her low.

Immediately after the miscarriage, it had been necessary for Cain to force DG out of bed every morning. Gradually her inquisitive mind had latched onto first one problem and then another. Now she seemed almost her old self. Almost … but not quite.

Cain knew that his child-bride was gone forever. He had always known it would happen eventually. He just hated how abruptly it had been forced on her – first her parents' betrayal, then the assassination attempt and finally the miscarriage all in a year's time. He found he didn't mind the change as much as he had thought he would. The dichotomy of this developing woman was absolutely magical.

It never ceased to astonish him how she could chew out a minister, order something that was going to be unpopular to those he represented and then go to their suite so she could cry on Cain's shoulder because she had made people unhappy.

Every facet of her personality seemed to have a counterpoint. He smirked to himself. Except her love for him. That was one thing that he knew was singular and perfect.

He blinked. He saw her eyes were open and she was watching him.

"A penny for them," she said huskily.

"You know," he told her gently, his hand straying to play with her hair, "I've been keeping track every time you've said that to me. You owe me a platinum now."

She smiled, her eyes hazy with desire.

"Do you think we might be able to work out a barter?" she asked.

Shifting so he was lying beside her, his hand took hold of the top of the bedcovering. With a jerk, he uncovered her naked body. A slight shiver danced over her skin as it was exposed to the morning air. They moved together so he was loaning her his heat.

"Happy anniversary," he said as he kissed her gently.

Her eyes had closed during the kiss. Lazily her lids opened.

"Technically not until tonight," she murmured.

"I always was impulsive," he assured her with a raised eyebrow.

She laughed softly.

"Yeah, the first thing anyone thinks about with you is how impetuous you are," she answered.

The hand closest to his body began to move over his chest, the fingers playing with the golden curls there. Her other hand drifted to the back of his head, pulling his lips closer to hers.

The kiss was tender. Their lips played lovingly against each other. Languidly first one tongue then the other engaged in soft caresses.

DG felt a familiar warmth between her legs. When she felt his penis harden against her tender skin the warm sensation became hot liquid desire. She was the one that deepened the kiss but it was his hands that became demanding for the touch of her skin.

Fondling her back, he drew her closer. One hand slid over her ass to pull her firmly against his erection. Still moving slowly, their hands began stroking the parts of their partner that they knew brought the most pleasure.

Nuzzling her chin up out of his way, he let his lips roamed along the graceful curve of her neck. Her breathing hitched as she used her hand to guide his head lower. She let out a long, contented moan as she felt his tongue begin its sensual torture of her nipple.

His tongue leisurely flicked all around the dark tip, running gently over the turgid nub. His lips replaced the damp appendage as he feathered kisses gently around the hard nipple.

"Cain," she breathed.

He laughed and raised his head. Her eyes snapped open.

"An odd moment to revert to my surname," he commented.

She chuckled. "Old habits," her voice was slightly breathless.

He stared at her.

"Please, Wyatt," she smiled as she pleaded.

Without hesitation, he lowered his head and sucked on her excited breast. Her fingers convulsed tenderly in his hair. Her back arched slightly as if trying to get closer to the source of pleasure.

His fingers joined his mouth as he manipulated her bosom. Gradually, his nursing increased from tender to demanding. Her breathing was beginning to come in soft gasps. Her fingers where now holding his head tight against her chest.

He pulled his mouth away.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Her lips twisted.

"Check it out, Tin Man," she challenged.

She whimpered as a finger slid over her clit and then dipped into her center.

"So hot," he moaned, "so wet."

She pulled his mouth back to her tight nipple. Rocking his hand so it was rubbing her engorged clitoris, he fastened his mouth firmly over her puckered offering.

She called out his name as the combination of the nursing and his invading hand caused wave after wave of passionate heat to flow over her. Each one was more intense. Each one made her shove her pelvis harder against the instrument of her pleasure, her thigh muscles holding him exactly where she needed him.

Finally her muscles relaxed and he slowed his movements. The nursing became tender kisses again. He stroked her as she gently drifted down from her climax.

"Now you're ready for me," he growled softly.

Her lips turned to a smile as she felt him shift his weight between her legs. His lips met hers simultaneously as his hard shaft slid into her velvet chamber. His mouth swallowed her gasp of pleasure.

With strong deliberate strokes, he moved in and out of her pulsing center. Each stroke caused sensations of bliss as he rode her. Gradually his tempo increased as her little cries of ecstasy aroused him. He had pulled his head back so he could watch her as her face flushed. Her mouth was open, sucking in air and expelling expressions of satisfaction.

Her eyes rolled opened. She blinked once and then stared into his eyes. The hot, burning love he saw there was his undoing. With a strangled cry, he slammed into her again, pouring his seed in the hot chamber of her satiny depths.

He moved just enough that he was not crushing her as he lowered himself over her trembling body. They lay, their limbs intermingled, their breath coming in delicate pants. After a moment, fingers began to roam lightly over cooling skin.

Eventually, he rolled onto his back, dragging her tightly against him. She ended with her head on his chest. She turned her head so she could kiss his nipple lovingly. His hands roamed her body. She stretched her arm across his chest and pulled herself tighter against him.

He smiled. Yes, Wyatt Cain was extremely happy with the woman his wife was becoming.

**The End**


End file.
